magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentito
Sentito is a Standard mage character in Fyr'stcercle. Not much is known about her yet except wow she gets angry way to easily and hates just about everyone she meets. Violent. She's violent too. Appearance Typical Appearance A brunette with a 'I'm so done with just about everyone' written all over her face. Her side bangs tied back to avoid any, to prevent any of strand of hair to go all colors of the wind, all up on her vision. Her tanned complexion seems to bring out her hazelish/dark green eyes. She also wears a lot of jewelry, from the gold head piece on the top of her head, to the silver nose piercings, and the golden bangle she wears on her wrist. Sentito prefers to wear clothes that covers almost every inch of her body. So she often opts for dresses with a tights/loose pants underneath. And wearing her pink scarf. Mage Form Appearance Armor. Yeah. Feather cape sorta on top. yep. Personality Not the friendliest person to be around. Sentito tends to avoid socializing with others. Thinking it's a waste of her time to actually sit down and chat about 'life', or something she has no interest to. She is a judgmental person, often giving others a judging stare or glare. She's quick to assume things if something odd were to pop out, and will most likely take a turn for the worst. There were a few incidences that someone did something she didn't like, and reacted far to quickly with violence (i.e. either spanking them, throwing them or throwing something at their face). Tessront Still judgmental towards others, but knows she has to actually communicate with them in order to get some sort of information about anything. She struggles to get along with others. Most likely afraid that if she started something she's a dead woman walking. When Garuda is around Because Sentito is willing to do anything for Garuda, is goes to some sort of length for them. When the little bird is with her, she 'tries' her best to socialize or be 'nicer' to others. But often times failing at doing so, and getting a good squawking from her bird. Background She may or may not remember her life before Fyr'st. And if she has, she hasn't been very vocal about it. Timeline First arrival to Fyr'stercle .... Tessront A week after she was in fyr'st i think week she shipped off to new lands. yaaay Abilities Normal Ability *'Description:' Haven't thought of one yet *'Side Effect' haven't gotten this far Special Ability *'Description:' Ha...hahahaha *'Side Effect' Tears of blood Relationships * [[Garuda|'Garuda']]:' Her bird familiar that she spoils way too much. Sentito listens to anything Garuda says and most of the time will give in to what the bird wants to do. When the little thing is around, Sentito is a tad 'friendlier' to others. Due to the fact the pink bird will squawk at her for being rude. Often times she lets Garuda wander about whenever they want. People she disliked greatly at first, but is alright with now. * [[Finnegan|'Finnegan]]: 'When Sentito first meet the girl, she wanted to avoid the ginger like the plague (Finnegan was the reason why people thought her name was 'Sentitoes'). But as swift as a coursing river, Finnegan wore her down... And only because Finnegan knew how to cook. During their time together in Tessront, she referred to Finnegan as her tour dog guide. Following Finnegan around to places. When they returned to Fyr'st, Sentito was rather relieved the girl was unable to reemmber anything from their trip. It makes Sentito uneasy remembering the face Finnegan had made when she did not remember her during their trip. There have been a few occasions in which Sentito would stop by Finnegan's house for supper/lunch. * [[Bang Hakyeon|'Bang Hakyeon]]:' Due to first impressions, Sentito thought Hakyeon was odd. And at some point, she yelled at him for calling her 'Sentitoes' (though it was her fault for not introducing herself in the first place). During the Tessront trip, she had forgotten everything about Hakyeon. This resulting in 'better' first impression for Hakyeon. Much like Finnegan, Sentito labeled Hakyeon as one of her tour guides in Tessront. And like Finnegan, she followed him around so she wouldn't get lost. She realized he was pretty helpful and did not mind spending time with him, even if he talked rather weird. When they returned to Fyr'st, she made some sort of effort to regain that 'relationship' she had with him in Tessront (since he had forgotten). So basically tour guide foR LIFE. * [[Cam|'Cam]]: 'It wasn't much of a surprise, that Sentito did not like Cam at all. For their first meeting, she was repelled by his shy demeanor and cry-babyish personality. However, Garuda had befriend them so easily that Sentito had no other choice but to be civil with the boy (in a way). Before her leave for Tessront, she placed Garuda under his care (more so the bird's idea than hers). When she returned, and found out that Garuda was all in one piece and enjoyed the boy's company. Sentito gave Cam a little more credit. Realizing that Cam is pretty much willing to do anything for Garuda as well, Sentito set aside her negative thoughts about the boy for her bird's sake. * [[Capella|'Capella]]:' She met Capella during her first slime battle, already labeling the boy as 'that one who stood in the back and did nothing'. She met him again during the clean up in the South and found out he owned a music shop. At the time she was desperate for a job, so she offered her services to the boy. Now he's her boss, and he is also teaching her how to play the recorder (it was her idea). But she is slightly iffy about communicating with him, remembering his Tessront self. On the fence of.. Do I hate them? Or what. * [[Eon Horloge|'Eon Horloge]]:' Like Capella, Eon was there during her first slime battle. She have much of an opinion about him at first.. But after that battle she labeled the poor boy 'that demon rabbit'. Eon is also her neighbor and often drops by to deliver some packages. She is unsure about her opinion about him after she received a card from him during the gibberish week. * [[Owen O'Byrne|'Owen O'Byrne]]:' She hates him. Plain and simple. She found Owen as an annoyance during the slime battle (the slime battle with Eon and Capella). And thought the boy was doing things to tick her off. So was so angry at him that she smacked his bottom. She had despised the boy so much, that she went to such a length to attempting to pull a childish petty revenge/prank on him (Though failed). However, he was helpful to her during her time in Tessront, so now she is unsure of what to do if she were to meet him again. * [[Quo|'Quo]]:' That really weird hobo. Well you guys are safe at least * [[Noé|'Noé]]: 'She doesn't have much of an opinion towards the boy besides 'I don't really hate him'. Or that's what she told to the boy at least, when she helped carry his Tessront items to his house. * [[Aelia Lynn|'Aelia Lynn]]': '''Since Sentito had met Aelia in Tessront, instead of Fyr'st, she is alright with the girl. Though she wishes to repay Aelia back for buying her a stuffed owl. She thinks that Aelia's optimism is similar to Hakyeon's. Character Art Designs something.png|Original Character Design somethingelse.png|MOAR OLD DESIGNSSS somethingelse3.png|yeah idek I ran out of things to write something else4.png|making a gallery yeppp Misc Info/Trivia/idek anymore *She tends to be a little more 'nicer' to girls. (Or at least the ones she's met at Tessront. hahaha.) * Sentito is based off of a character that the mun (hi it's gigs) made in Aion. Her mage item was already set in stone in the creator's mind, but they were just struggling with the coming up with an actual character. * In Tessront, Sentito 'tried' to smile to Owen and Piro as a way of thanks for helping her out. ..''Tried. * She hates the cold. So much. * She really prefers it to be hot weahter than the cold. * She tends to have more respect to anyone who knows how to cook. * Does not know what most games are, or other cusinee besides the one she is used to. She didn't even know what crepes were. Or pie... Or soda. * She thought soda was some sort of dangerous drink. ..She still thinks that. Category:Female Category:Standard Mage Category:Mage